


Baekyeol Through Kyungsoo's Eyes

by sdupree4403



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdupree4403/pseuds/sdupree4403
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One: Kyungsoo couldn't hold his freeze pose or refrain from pumping his fist in victory after watching Chanyeol and Baekhyun hug at the Exo'luxion in Manila.  After four years of watching their relationship develop, he really couldn't stop himself.</p>
<p>Part Two: Baekhyun finally comes to terms with what he wants from his relationship with Chanyeol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun. Everyone “shipped” them. They were Exo’s Supreme couple. The company encouraged the clinginess, and management was certainly behind most of the onstage moments. Chanbaek or Baekyeol. Either way, publicity was publicity, and publicity meant sales, and sales meant money. Whether the moments were explicitly scripted ahead of time, or the manager hyungs simply suggested, “Today would be a good day for a little fanservice,” before they took the stage, Chanyeol and Baekhyun always pulled it off.  
For nearly four years, Kyungsoo had watched two of his best friends perfect the art of fanservice when the cameras were present. Especially in their earlier years, they rarely ever missed an opportunity. Kyungsoo thought back to all the moments at airports, fan signs, and performances that made it onto the Internet within minutes. When the manager hyungs would congratulate Chanyeol and Baekhyun on a job well done, Kyungsoo watched as the two simply issued their thanks with wide smiles and shared glances. They all knew how the industry worked, and ships were a part of the job. But Kyungsoo could always tell that it was different for his two friends. He knew it was different, because he knew them. That’s why when he saw them hug onstage during Freeze Time in Manila, he couldn’t disguise his excitement.  
\-----------  
Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had spent most of their time together during their trainee days. They were closest to each other when Baekhyun first arrived at SM. And when Baekhyun first arrived at SM, Kyungsoo’s closeness with Chanyeol made him privy to all his dorky friend’s deepest secrets about his crush on the new trainee with the energetic nature and blinding smile. Kyungsoo remembered all the late night conversations filled with Chanyeol excitedly babbling about the friendship he was developing with Baekhyun. When they found out they would all be debuting in the same group, Kyungsoo thought Chanyeol was in legit danger of exploding from happiness.  
And then came another meeting where management explained about the responsibility of each member to maintain an idol image as devoted members of EXO, and sometimes how that image included promoting coupling between members. After announcing that Sehun and Luhan would be a focus couple, management turned to Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Kyungsoo watched as Chanyeol’s ears flushed red, but he was surprised to see his friend otherwise maintain a fixed and focused expression. When Kyungsoo turned to Baekhyun and noticed the playful smile on his face, Kyungsoo immediately grew worried for Chanyeol. Kyungsoo knew Chanyeol was in deep, and from what it seemed, Baekhyun was oblivious to his feelings.  
After dance practice the next day, Kyungsoo lingered in the practice room to wait for Chanyeol. He turned to his friend with wide eyes and said, “So are you going to be able to handle this, Chanyeol?”  
“Handle what?” Chanyeol replied, as he took a swig from his water bottle and shrugged his shoulders.  
“Being officially coupled with Baekhyun,” said Kyungsoo. He watched as Chanyeol’s eyes shifted first to the floor and then around the room.  
“I’ll get through it,” he said with an unconvincing nonchalance, which he followed up with an even more unconvincing grin that looked more akin to a grimace with, “And hell, this could be exactly what I need! If I’m supposed to have skinship with him, maybe it’ll help him understand my feelings, you know?”  
The corner of Kyungsoo’s mouth twitched up into a half smile, and he said, “Maybe. Maybe, Chanyeol.”  
“Yeah. Maybe,” Chanyeol sighed as he threw on his backpack and said, “Come on. Let’s go get something to eat.” From what he’d heard from their seniors in the industry, Kyungsoo knew that they were all headed for a whirlwind of stress and emotions, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that his dear friend was in for a whole another ride. 

 

During their debut era, Kyungsoo watched as Chanyeol and Baekhyun exceeded everyone’s expectations. Between shy glances and unnecessary clinginess, management had nothing but praise for what they deemed “hard work” and “promising acting skills.” Kyungsoo knew that at least on Chanyeol’s part, there was nothing hard or artificial about being himself. Chanyeol had always been an affectionate and caring person, and he had been with the company for years. Meanwhile, Baekhyun had trained for such a short period of time, so he appeared to feel uncomfortable and out of the place sometimes. Like when the band would arrive at a crowded airport and be met with hundreds of screaming fans with flashing cameras and loud shrieks, Kyungsoo watched as Baekhyun’s body language tensed and he immediately grew nervous. “Cue protective Chanyeol,” thought Kyungsoo to himself quietly, and sure enough, he watched as Baekhyun allowed his friend to cling tightly to his arms and lead him through the chaos. Adding the way Baekhyun indulged Chanyeol so passively to the fact that the two had been assigned as roommates, Kyungsoo sometimes thought maybe something could develop between them. He wished Baekhyun would reciprocate Chanyeol’s feelings because he knew his friend was suffering as he lived with the “what ifs.”

 

As he was finally settling into bed after the SM Town The Stage concert in Thailand, Kyungsoo heard a knock on his and Jongin’s hotel room door. Given that Jongin wasn’t about to wake up for anything short of an earthquake, Kyungsoo groaned as pulled off the covers and walked to the door. Fully intending to kick the ass of whichever idiot band member of his had decided to interrupt his rest at 2:30 in the morning, Kyungsoo jerked the door open with an aggressive, “What?” His face fell immediately when he was met with a absolutely broken looking Chanyeol. His friend stood in his doorway with bloodshot eyes swollen from crying and tearstained cheeks.  
“I can’t do it anymore, Soo. I can’t.”  
“Hold on. Let me grab my shoes. We can find some place to talk,” Kyungsoo said. The two friends made their way to the couch in the little sitting area on their floor. Chanyeol sat with his elbows resting on his knees as he held his head in his hands while his small friend gently rubbed his back in a comforting way. “What happened, Chanyeol? I thought you were okay with things.”  
Chanyeol let out a sigh before replying. “I confessed, Soo. I told him how I felt after the concert. I couldn’t take it anymore. We got back to the room, and when he came out of the shower, I just blurted it out. I told him I liked him. I told him I wanted more. I thought he wanted more too. I mean, he’s been sending me so many signals. And then today at the concert, today at the concert I was sure he felt it too. I mean, I walked over to him, and he looked at me with such intensity, I know I wasn’t making it up. It couldn’t have just been fanservice. When he grabbed my hair, Soo, I fucking swear, I almost kissed him right there. It’s all I could think about for the rest of the concert and all the way back to the hotel. When we got back to the room, everything was so normal and so natural and so right. He got in the shower, and I told myself, ‘Fucking do it, Park!’ So I did. When he walked out of the bathroom, I said, ‘Baek, I like you.’ He looked at me and laughed. He didn’t get what I meant at first, but when I explained myself and told him what I really meant, he shut down. He’s not gay, Soo. He told me he’s not gay, and then he left the room.”  
Kyungsoo kept rubbing his friend’s back and simply said, “I’m sorry, Chanyeol. I don’t know what else to say other than I’m so sorry.” Chanyeol nodded his head and clasped his hands together before leaning back against the couch and covering his face with the bill of his hat.  
“Me too, Soo.”

 

As time passed, Kyungsoo watched with amazement as his friends managed to fight through the awkward. He realized just how strong their bond must have been for them to maintain a friendship and comfortable interactions even after Chanyeol’s confession and Baekhyun’s rejection. What was even more amazing was how they kept up the skinship and the fanservice in public as well. Kyungsoo was impressed with their maturity, and it wasn’t the first time he felt thankful for his group members’ strength. Even more so, after that night at the hotel in Thailand, Chanyeol hadn’t mentioned his feelings for Baekhyun. Everything seemed to be working itself out, and EXO was only gaining more and more popularity. Kyungsoo started to think everything would be okay.  
Over a year and a half later, he was sure his friend had gotten over Baekhyun. But then his phone rang in the middle of the night. Kyungsoo ignored it at first, but after it still rang after he had pressed ignore for the third time, and after Jongin angrily muttering, “Turn. It. Off,” he checked the caller id.  
Knowing Chanyeol wouldn’t be calling him so late or so insistently while filming Roommates without reason, he sleepily answered, “What, Chanyeol?”  
“He’s dating her, Soo. He told me tonight when he came to the house.”  
“Wait. What? What are you talking about?” Kyungsoo asked, while quickly unplugging his phone and exiting the room before settling down in an armchair in the living room.  
“Taeyeon noona.”  
“What?”  
“Baekhyun has been seeing Taeyeon noona. They’ve been dating secretly for a few months now, and apparently they got caught. It’s going to come out in the press tomorrow.”  
“Holy shit.”  
“Yeah. It’s one of the reasons why he came here tonight. Management thought he was going to need some good press after all this, and everyone loves ‘us,’ so they worked it out for him to come here.” Kyungsoo noticed the flat monotone of his voice when he said, “Long live Chanbaek.”  
“So. Are you okay?” Kyungsoo knew he must’ve been wrong. Chanyeol’s silence about the issue ever since that one night didn’t mean he was over Baekhyun. If he were over Baekhyun, Kyungsoo would still be asleep in bed and not having this conversation.  
“I mean, no. No. I’m not okay. I thought I would be. Hell, I should be. He rejected me forever ago. And we’ve been fine as friends. And I guess I thought I was fine with just being friends. I mean, I always knew that if he changed his mind, I’d be with him in a second, but I could still live with friends. But he’s with someone now, Soo. And he said he wanted to tell me in person. He said he felt like he needed to be the one to tell me. What the fuck does that mean, Soo?”  
“Holy shit. I don’t know. I don’t know what that means. Maybe he wanted to tell you himself because you guys are so close? You’re his best friend, Chanyeol. But holy shit. I thought you were over him. You haven’t mentioned your feelings in forever. I had no idea,” Kyungsoo said. “And holy shit. This is going to be a huge scandal. Fans are going to go crazy. Junmyeon is going to go crazy.” He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.  
“Yeah,” Chanyeol sighed in response.  
“Are you alright?”  
“No. I love him.” After a long silence, Chanyeol let out a long breath and said, “But that’s never stopped me before. I’m the Happy Virus, right?”  
“Yeah. I’m sorry, Chanyeol.”  
“I know, Soo. Thanks for listening. I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Chanyeol said.  
“It’s not a problem. Try to get some sleep tonight, okay? I think we’re in for a rough couple of weeks once Baekhyun’s news gets out.”  
“Yeah. Really. Goodnight, Soo.”  
“Goodnight.” Kyungsoo hung up the phone and leaned back in the chair. He hated knowing Chanyeol had been suffering silently all this time, and he mentally kicked himself for not being a better friend and actually asking. When he realized just how long Chanyeol had been harboring feelings for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo felt even worse. This was the first time he had heard Chanyeol say he loved him. That meant Chanyeol had loved Baekhyun for three years, but had to settle for friendship. Kyungsoo couldn’t imagine how much his friend had been hurting.

 

The next few months were busy with recording the new album, preparing for the next comeback, and quelling the many rumors that came with Baekhyun’s scandal and the slow breakdown of EXO-M. Kyungsoo watched as Baekhyun wilted into himself. Kyungsoo knew Baekhyun hated disappointing people, and he blamed himself. Alleged fans attacked him and even called for his dismissal from the group. And they attacked Taeyeon noona too. Kyungsoo watched as it tore Baekhyun apart. He watched as his friend suffered.  
He watched as Chanyeol watched Baekhyun suffer. Looking at his friends in this state, Kyungsoo realized the depth of Chanyeol’s feelings. His friend really did love Baekhyun. Kyungsoo saw that Chanyeol was supportive of Baekhyun throughout it all. Chanyeol stood beside Baekhyun and encouraged him and continued to protect him. Regardless of his own feelings, Chanyeol repeatedly told Baekhyun that he had a right to happiness. Kyungsoo watched on more than one occasion as Chanyeol told Baekhyun that if Taeyeon noona made him happy, he deserved to be with her. It didn’t matter what the fans said. It didn’t matter what the company said. People deserved happiness. EXO deserved happiness. Baekhyun deserved happiness.  
Kyungsoo watched as Baekhyun began to look at Chanyeol differently.  
\---------------  
The Spring of 2015 brought the busiest schedules they’d seen so far what with the launch of their world tour concert and their successful comeback. One night in April, Kyungsoo was up watching the end of an anime as Baekhyun came back to the dorms late and obviously flustered. Baekhyun slumped onto the couch next to Kyungsoo, stretched his legs out on the coffee table, threw his had back, and announced, “We broke up.”  
Kyungsoo looked up from his iPad with a wide-eyed expression and quietly questioned, “You did?”  
“Yep,” Baekhyun answered, stressing the popping sound at the end of the word.  
“Wow. Are you alright?”  
“I’m a little angry, but I’m not upset like I thought I’d be. Does that make sense?” Baekhyun asked as he rolled his head to the side and stared at Kyungsoo.  
“What do you mean? Who ended it?” Kyungsoo asked.  
Baekhyun exhaled before answering. “I guess you could say it was mutual, but she officially called it off. She said we didn’t spend enough time together and we’d grown apart. But again, I’m not really upset. Like, shouldn’t I feel heartbroken or something? We were together for a whole year. She was my first serious relationship.” He paused for a few seconds as Kyungsoo watched him carefully. “But we never really saw each other. Not after the first few months. And even then it was only random car rides. I think that’s what I’m angry about. We never really had a real chance in the first place.”  
Kyungsoo nodded his head understandingly. “It comes with the job, doesn’t it?”  
Baekhyun groaned before answering. “Sometimes I just feel like, ‘Fuck it,’ you know. Because of the job, I’m pretty sure Taeyeon and I will have to keep up the façade if ever we’re at the same schedule until SM decides otherwise.”  
“Yeah. That makes sense.” Kyungsoo grabbed his friend’s hand gently before asking, “So, are you going to be okay?”  
“I think I’ll make it,” Baekhyun said, smiling gently and patting the hand on top of his.  
“Good. Let me know if you need to talk about anything. I’m here for you, you know,” Kyungsoo said, before attempting to stand up.  
Baekhyun held onto his friend’s hand and said, “Soo, wait. I have a question.”  
Kyungsoo turned to Baekhyun and said, “Yeah?”  
“How should I tell Yeol?” Baekhyun asked with his eyes focused on Kyungsoo’s feet.  
Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips, “How should you tell Chanyeol what?”  
“About the break up,” Baekhyun replied without meeting his friend’s piercing eyes once again.  
Tone dripping with sarcasm, Kyungsoo said, “I would suggest using your mouth.”  
Baekhyun’s cheeks blushed pink as he stammered, “W-w-what?”  
“Your voice, dumbass. Tell him with your voice.”  
“Oh. Oh yeah,” Baekhyun chuckled nervously before saying, “Obviously.”  
Kyungsoo was sitting on the coffee table with his arms folded across his chest when he asked, “Why does it matter how you tell Chanyeol?”  
“I don’t know. It’s just. It’s Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said, finally meeting Kyungsoo’s eyes.  
“Right. And?”  
“I don’t know, Soo. Chanyeol means a lot to me, and I don’t know if you know this, but a couple of years ago, Chanyeol confessed to me, and I rejected him because I didn’t think I had feelings for him,” Baekhyun answered as he picked at the jagged edge of a fingernail.  
“You didn’t think you had feelings for him? What does that mean, Baek?” said Kyungsoo knowingly.  
“I don’t know! I didn’t think I was gay! I still don’t think I’m gay because I’m pretty sure Taeyeon made me feel things that a gay man shouldn’t feel, but lately, fuck, Chanyeol has been so good to me. But not just lately! Always. Since I met him when I was a trainee, he’s been the best friend I could have ever asked for. He’s never let me down. And when I think about how good he is to me, I don’t doubt for a second that I love him, but I don’t know if that means I’m in love with him, you know? I don’t know. I’ve just felt confused lately, but when I was with Taeyeon, I had an obvious out, but now, I don’t know,” Baekhyun shook his head before looking up at Kyungsoo.  
“Okay.” Kyungsoo stared at Baekhyun for a while. “I think you really need to talk to Chanyeol about all this.”  
“Yeah. I think you’re right,” his friend said nodding his head lightly while biting his lower lip.  
“I’m going to bed for real now,” Kyungsoo said.  
“Thanks again, Soo.”  
“Don’t mention it,” said Kyungsoo from the hallway. He turned around and watched Baekhyun staring at the wall. “Baek.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Don’t hurt him.”

 

Kyungsoo watched Chanyeol and Baekhyun in Return of Superman along with the rest of the band members the next month. They all piled into the living room and surrounded the TV, laughing and passing around a bowl of popcorn as they waited for the show to start. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were obviously the center of attention, but given their personalities and antics, nothing was really out of the norm. Kyungsoo sat in his usual armchair providing him the perfect vantage point to observe his friends, with Jongin on the chair’s arm. Baekhyun was sitting in the corner of the couch next to Sehun and Jongdae, and Chanyeol was sprawled on the floor with his back resting against Jongdae’s legs. Junmyeon occupied the other armchair in the room, and Minseok was lying on his stomach clutching a pillow. It had been a while since they had all gathered for TV time, and even though Yixing was in China filming, Kyungsoo could tell they were all excited to spend some relaxing time together and support Chanyeol and Baekhyun.  
The show began, and Kyungsoo watched as the Chanyeol in the dorm smiled just as widely as the Chanyeol on the TV every time Seojun and Seoeon appeared on the screen. While the other members, namely Jongdae and Sehun, made snide remarks about Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s performance skills, Kyungsoo focused on the way Baekhyun was watching the show unfold. When Seoeon shoved his lollipop into Baekhyun’s mouth, the room erupted into laughter, and Chanyeol reached over to shove Baekhyun’s knee as he grinned sincerely. Kyungsoo didn't miss the slight blush that covered Baekhyun's cheeks after the contact. While watching Chanyeol and Seojun’s supermarket scene, Baekhyun kept glancing intently at the Chanyeol sitting on the floor of the dorm’s living room with the fondest smile on his face.  
When the broadcast ended, the members all congratulated Chanyeol and Baekhyun on a job well done, and everyone continued to coo over the precious twins. After a few more minutes of chatting, Jongin and Sehun announced they were heading to the practice room to work on some choreography. One by one, the other members left the living room and headed back to their regular routines. When the only three remaining were Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun—the latter two chatting animatedly about the memories of filming with the twins—Kyungsoo said he was heading to his room. As he made his way past the couch, he put his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder, leaned down, and whispered, “Talk to him.” Baekhyun nodded in response and offered a small smile.  
Before he opened in bedroom door, Kyungsoo smiled as he heard Baekhyun’s voice drift down the hall saying, “Channie, let’s go for a drive. I want to talk to you about something.”

 

Kyungsoo watched his friends over the next few months. He watched as their gazes grew more intense. He watched as their smiles grew broader. Kyungsoo watched them at award shows and performances. He watched them in airports all around the world as they traveled for their tour. He watched them in the practice rooms, and he watched them in the dorm. He had waited for almost four years for Chanyeol and Baekhyun to work things out and find their happiness, and watching them finally happy together brought Kyungsoo so much joy.  
That’s why he couldn’t contain his excitement when he saw who Sehun picked during freeze time in “Peter Pan.” Kyungsoo watched as Sehun lifted Minseok’s shirt before sneakily walking up to his Baekhyunnie hyung. Kyungsoo watched as Sehun pushed Baekhyun across the stage to an awkwardly grinning Chanyeol. Kyungsoo watched as Baekhyun’s outgoing charisma faded instantly into shy submission. Kyungsoo watched as Chanyeol, who was normally so comfortable with affection and skinship, immediately became awkward when he was forced to hug the love of his life in front of thousands of fans. Kyungsoo watched as Chanyeol and Baekhyun were forced together in that moment for fanservice, but Kyungsoo knew that his two friends were held together by forces much stronger behind the scenes.

 

 


	2. Coming to Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up a little bit after the first chapter ends. It's directly related to the first chapter, but entirely different in its own way. Also, smut. This chapter has the smut.

One night in February, Baekhyun walked into the dorm’s common room after returning from filming for his drama and was met with the sight of Sehun and Jongdae almost in tears because they were laughing so hard as they passed Sehun’s tablet back and forth between themselves. 

“What’s so funny?” he asked as he plopped down next to Sehun on the couch. Alerted to his presence, his two bandmates and friends burst into another round of raucous laughter. Not one to be ignored, Baekhyun whined, “No really! What’s so funny! Tell me!”

“Read it to him, Sehun,” Jongdae replied with his catlike grin and eyes glinting with mischief. 

Sehun smirked before saying, “Remember you asked for this, Baekhyun hyung.” The next words out of his mouth left the ever shameless Baekhyun blushing as he stuttered with his mouth agape. “’Shit, Baek! You’re so tight,’ Chanyeol groaned as he adjusted the smaller one’s legs to rest on his shoulders. The new angle allowed him to reach even deeper than before and left Baekhyun gasping and panting. A chorus of ‘Oh fuck!’ and ‘Channie’ were the only things Baekhyun could get out between his high-pitched moans.” Before Sehun could read any further, Baekhyun had regained control of his basic motor skills and was wrestling the tablet out of the maknae’s hands. 

“Why the fuck are you reading this?” Baekhyun shouted. “This is so fucking weird. You perverts!” At this point, Jongdae thought he would surely die of asphyxiation because he was laughing too hard as he thrashed about in the corner of the couch. Sehun simply giggled as he held the tablet out of Baekhyun’s reach.

“We’re just curious about what the fans think, hyung. We have to support our aeris, as you would call them, in all their creative endeavors,” he replied. 

“Plus it’s hilarious,” added Jongdae shamelessly. “Most of the ones we’ve read characterize you both so well. They’re always dripping with sexual tension and awkwardness. When you finally realize your feelings for each other and you stop being a little bitch to Chanyeol, it’s normally pretty funny.”

“And when you guys actually man up and get to fucking it can get kinda hot to be honest,” said Sehun. At that comment, Jongdae cackled, Sehun attempted a wink, and Baekhyun froze while reaching for the tablet. He flushed even redder than he already was before standing up and storming toward his bedroom. 

“Fuck you both, perverts!” he yelled from the hallway. 

“No thanks. We’ll leave that to Chanyeol!” shouted Jongdae. He turned to a laughing Sehun and said in a much quieter voice, “It wouldn’t be so funny if it weren’t so easy to believe.”

Sehun quieted down and replied, “Exactly. Maybe this will help him sort his shit out.”  
_______

Safe in his perfectly decorated bedroom, Baekhyun was still fuming as he lit a candle. He’d felt embarrassment before. It came with the job. But this was a whole new level. Two of his closest friends openly admitted to reading about his fictional self having explicit sex with fictional Chanyeol. His best friend. His Channie. And they admitted to doing it more than once. 

It was one thing knowing in the back of his mind that fan fiction existed. They all had somewhat of an idea about it during their debut days, but then when Tao’s fan fiction scandal happened a few years in, the subject became even more real. However, Baekhyun had never taken the time to really consider reading it for many reasons. First, the majority was written in English, and he never claimed to be even remotely proficient in that language. Also, he really wasn’t interested in anything but his own reality. He was so wrapped up in his schedules, his idol life, EXO, and eventually even Taeyeon to have any downtime and much less to consider fan fiction. But four years into EXO’s career, things had died down. He had grown accustomed to the pace of idol life and busy schedules, the remaining nine EXO members had formed bonds so close that those relationships were effortless, and he and Taeyeon were long over, so he found himself with time to spare. Normally, he’d spend his free time hanging out with the members, gaming, or catching up on sleep. He had never felt compelled to search the Internet for made up stories about his life.

But things had been changing for a little over a year now. After he and Taeyeon broke up last spring, Baekhyun had really been considering what he wanted in a relationship. He never forgot what Chanyeol had confessed to him in their hotel room in Thailand back in 2012, nor had he overlooked the way Chanyeol never stopped treating him with anything less than respect and even, at some times, adoration. The night they all watched their appearance on Return of Superman, Baekhyun had asked Chanyeol to go for a drive, and on that drive he had admitted that maybe he wasn’t completely sure about how he felt about the giant. When Chanyeol had asked what that meant, Baekhyun couldn’t answer aside from, “I don’t really know what it means.” Chanyeol had nodded his head while gripping the steering wheel and staring straight ahead before muttering a simple, “Okay.” By the time they got back to the dorm, they had slipped back into their usual selves, but there had been an underlying tension between them ever since. 

There was nothing negative about the tension, and it wasn’t really awkward most of the time, but Baekhyun always felt like Chanyeol treated him differently since that night. They were still best friends, and they still acted like idiots together, but in certain moments, Baekhyun was so much more aware of Chanyeol. Like at the Dream Concert when Chanyeol was taking a picture of the crowd, all Baekhyun could think about was how caring his friend looked. And at Gayo Daejun when Chanyeol had so tenderly and affectionately held his hand. Or just last month at the concert in Manila when Sehun, the dirty little shit, had forced them to hug on stage during “Peter Pan,” and Chanyeol had seemed so flustered. 

It had been almost a year since their talk, and all throughout that year, when Baekhyun stopped and really thought about things, he did know what he had been feeling all along. How could he not care for Chanyeol when Chanyeol had spent the better part of four years treating him like he was the most precious and cherished thing in the world? How could he not return the love that had been so freely and patiently given to him?

Even though Baekhyun had come to understand and really accept the feelings he had been fighting since he first got to know the giant during their trainee days, he still didn’t feel comfortable enough to act on them. He had let so much time pass, he had explicitly rejected Chanyeol, and regardless of everything else, they were two of the most popular idols in South Korea, and nothing was going to change that. All these factors plus the idea of what would happen to their friendship if they tried and didn’t work out prevented Baekhyun from letting himself be completely honest with Chanyeol. 

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t curious about what could be. That didn’t mean he didn’t notice his heart race faster when Chanyeol let him sit impossibly close and press into his side. Whether he wanted it to or not, his body physically reacted to Chanyeol’s touches no matter how innocent they were. But it wasn’t until now that he really thought about what being in a relationship with another man would look like. Maybe it had always been in the back of his head, but Baekhyun had always been too preoccupied with sorting out his feelings to actually consider the sexual aspect of things if he were to ever act on his attraction to his bandmate and best friend. However, those three sentences that Sehun had read forced that idea to the forefront of the little singer’s mind.

“Pull your self together, Byun,” Baekhyun sighed to himself as his mind played a scene with a sweaty Chanyeol manhandling his own legs and throwing them over the rapper’s broad shoulders. In the quiet of his own room, he shouldn’t be thinking about this. He never thought about it before. Scratch that. He thought about sex before. A lot. He was human. But he never thought about being fucked. This was new territory altogether. And he should hate it. He should be offended. He should be disgusted. What he shouldn’t be is curious.

“Fuck it,” he said, as he reached for his phone beside him on the bed, opened the Naver app, and typed, “Baekyeol fan fiction” in the search bar. He scrolled through lists of different stories, blushing madly at some descriptions and cringing at the absurdity or sheer cheesiness of others. When he found one with a description that seemed bearable, he clicked on the link. Baekhyun blushed again when he was taken to a page that said, “This contains adult content. Click here if you are 19+.” He clicked “Proceed” and began to read. 

By the time he finished, he had a tent in his pants. “Byun Baekhyun, you are one kinky ass pervert,” he said, realizing that he was completely turned on simply from reading a stranger’s idea of himself having sex with Chanyeol. His best friend. His Channie. Baekhyun took care of his problem in the way he had been familiar with since he was a teenager, but while he jerked himself off, he couldn’t help but wonder how “the large and rough hands calloused from years of guitar playing” he had just read about would feel in real life. 

The next night, Baekhyun opened his computer to let off some steam playing some games. However, after losing his first few matches, he realized he couldn’t focus on the task at hand because his mind was wandering to weird places again. He closed the game, opened his browser, and searched for another fan fiction. This time, he found himself jerking off while reading. In the spirit of bravery, he lifted his hips and reached one hand behind himself. Following the process explained in the story, he “traced a finger in slow circles around his sensitive hole before slowly easing a single finger inside.” Instead of feeling any kind of pleasure, Baekhyun was met with an uncomfortable stretch and too much resistance. “Give it up, Byun. This isn’t going to work.”  
________

The next month, Jongin said he had a cold, and Baekhyun volunteered to run to the pharmacy for him. When Junmyeon asked if he wanted company on his errand, Baekhyun was quick to decline. Donning a facemask and a cap to remain as disguised as possible and grabbing a bag to hold his purchases, he left the dorm in a hurry and made his way down the street to the pharmacy on the corner. He asked the pharmacist for the best medicine to treat Jongin’s symptoms. While the older man prepared the medicine, Baekhyun did his best to be inconspicuous as he searched the shelves for the missing ingredient he had read about in his fan fictions. When his eyes landed on two boxes labeled, “Love Gel,” he did a little dance and picked up the box labeled strawberry. In the spirit of discretion, he grabbed a box of condoms as well. He only blushed a little and still managed to maintain eye contact with the pharmacist as he paid for the medicine and his selections. 

Baekhyun packed the lube and condoms in his bag along with Jongin’s medicine and made his way back to the dorm. He laughed to himself when he thought about how shitty it would be to get kidnapped right now. Like, it would be shitty to get kidnapped by a sasaeng fan any day, but today would be particularly terrible. He imagined some crazy ass fangirl going through his things and finding the box of condoms and the lube. She’d cry, “Oppa! Why do you have this?” And he’d be like, “I bought the lube because I want to try fingering myself because I think I might be gay for Chanyeol. LOL.” Idol life was weird. While laughing to himself about this hypothetical scenario, he made it to the elevator inside their building. When the doors opened, Chanyeol was inside. 

“Baek! Hey! Where are you coming from?” Chanyeol asked as he pressed the close door button. 

“The pharmacy,” he replied, unable to meet the giant’s eyes considering what he had just been thinking.

“Ah okay. For Jongin? Kyungsoo told me he wasn’t feeling well, and he said you went out to get him medicine.” 

Baekhyun simply nodded in response before closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the elevator wall. Normally, he didn’t let things get weird between them, but this is the first time they’d been alone together in close quarters since he started reading his “stories.” When the elevator stopped on their floor, Chanyeol waited to let Baekhyun exit first. Making his way down the hallway with Chanyeol right behind, Baekhyun tripped, and to his utter horror, dropped his bag. Most of the contents spilled out, and the small box of Love Gel slid across the marble floor. Chanyeol bent to pick it up, and his brow furrowed upon reading the label. The look on his face went from confused, to startled, to slightly amused in a matter of seconds. Meanwhile, Baekhyun died.

He handed it back with a teasing smirk on his face. A bright red Baekhyun muttered a quick, “Thanks,” before punching in the key code to their dorm and rushing inside. He placed Jongin’s medicine on the kitchen counter and hastily made his way to his private room. He typed a message to Jongin explaining where the medicine was, set his phone down, and began to change into more comfortable clothes. His phone buzzed to notify him of a snapchat from Chanyeol. Rolling his eyes, he unlocked his phone and played the snap. He was met with a typical Chanyeol v-sign selca, but what he wasn’t expecting was a caption that read, “Strawberry?” with a laughing face emoji. Baekhyun blushed red for the millionth time that day and dropped his phone on the bed. A few moments later he regains his composure, picks up his phone, and responds by sending an angry faced selca with his middle finger up captioned, “Fuck you.” He wasn’t prepared for a cheeky Chanyeol to respond with a cute selca and the word, “Promise?” At that, Baekhyun let the conversation die.  
________

A few weeks later, they were all practicing for their comeback one evening in late April, and Chanyeol was sticking to his newly formed habit of flirting openly with Baekhyun. Apparently, the sight of Baekhyun with a bottle of lube that day after an extended period of patience had emboldened the tall rapper to be more proactive about what he wanted them to become. They had just finished practicing “Heaven,” and they were getting ready to finish up for the night. Baekhyun was messing with Kyungsoo in the corner of the practice room when Chanyeol walked up behind him, leaned down, and whispered, “Hello angel,” into his ear. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and a knowing smile formed on his lips before he walked away from the pair and headed to talk to Junmyeon. 

“Hi,” said Baekhyun with his eyebrows raised as he looked at Chanyeol’s reflection in the mirror in front of them. 

Chanyeol maintained eye contact with him through the mirror for a few moments before asking, “What are you doing tonight?”

“Nothing,” Baekhyun replied. 

“Do you want to come to hang out at my studio?” 

Baekhyun hesitated for a second, but then he answered, “Yeah. Okay.” They’d been hanging out for years. This shouldn’t feel any different, but this time, they both had an inkling of what the other was really feeling. 

“Baekhyun hyung, are you ready? We’re leaving,” said Sehun.

“I’m going with Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said. 

Sehun turned to Chanyeol, “Didn’t you come here on your scooter?”

“Umm yeah. I have an extra helmet though. Baek, is that okay?” Chanyeol said, biting his lower lip and scratching the back of his head. 

Baekhyun was about to answer when Jongdae suddenly piped up with, “I’m sure that’s fine. Baekhyun has been wanting to try riding with you,” while wiggling his eyebrows. At the suggestive comment, Sehun giggled, Baekhyun blushed, and Chanyeol blanched white. Minseok chuckled and high-fived Jongdae behind Chanyeol’s back.

“Aaaaand we’re leaving. Come on, Yeol,” said Baekhyun as he pulled on his black sweatshirt and headed for the door.  
_____

When they arrived at the apartment Chanyeol used as his studio, Baekhyun took the familiar path to the couch in the living room while his giant friend went into the kitchen and set his scooter keys on the counter. Baekhyun grabbed a pillow and hugged it close to his body while he waited for Chanyeol. The taller made his way back into the living room and passed Baekhyun an opened bottle of beer as he sat down on the other end of the couch. 

“So,” said Chanyeol as he took a swig from his bottle.

“So,” repeated Baekhyun as he glanced at the tall man next to him. They sat in silence for a few moments more until Baekhyun exhaled loudly. He was supposed to be the fearless one, right? “So I’ve been thinking. A lot.”

“Hmm?” queried Chanyeol with his eyes wide and staring at the smaller man. 

“I’ve been thinking more about what we talked about last year, Yeol. And I know how I feel now.” Baekhyun steeled himself for a moment before locking into intense eye contact with Chanyeol. He wasn’t going to let himself back out now. “Honestly, when I really think about it, I’ve felt the same way all along, but I just haven’t been willing to let myself feel this way, but Channie, I want more than just friendship with you, so if your offer still stands, and your feelings haven’t changed, I’m ready to try.” 

Chanyeol’s eyes softened and bore into Baekhyun’s with the intense adoration that had always made the smaller feel uncharacteristically shy. “Baekhyunnie, my offer stands forever, and I promise you, I don’t think my feelings will ever change. I tried to make my feelings change, and nothing worked. It’s been five years, Baek. That’s how long I’ve lov-um, had feelings for you.”

Baekhyun wasn’t stupid, and he definitely didn’t miss what Chanyeol almost let slip. This man, his best friend, loved him and had apparently been carrying those feelings since their trainee days. The smaller man felt something flutter internally, and before he could stop himself, he had set the pillow and beer aside, turned so his body was facing the other, and reached for Chanyeol’s left hand. “That’s a really long time, Channie,” he said in a quiet voice.

Chanyeol looked down as Baekhyun played with their entwined fingers before looking back up. “Yeah. Yeah, I know.” 

They gazed at each other for a while longer until Chanyeol said, “Baek, umm, c-can I kiss you?”

Baekhyun gently nodded his head and tightened his grip on the taller’s hand. Chanyeol set his beer on the table and pivoted so his whole body was square with Baekhyun’s, bringing his free hand up to cup his small friend’s face before leaning in slowly. 

Baekhyun had kissed and been kissed before, and he had surely felt the spectrum of emotions that came with kissing someone you had feelings for, but he had never felt so cherished ever in his life. Their first kiss was brief and entirely innocent as Chanyeol simply pressed their lips together while tracing circles on Baekhyun’s cheek with his thumb, but the taller somehow managed to pour so much adoration and affection into the chaste actions that it left the smaller man in a daze. When they pulled apart and Baekhyun opened his eyes, all he could say was, “Okay. Wow. Yeah. So I guess I really am gay,” before he broke into his crescent-eyed giggle.

“Welcome to the club, Baek,” said a beaming Chanyeol before he leaned in again to connect their lips once more. This time, things got a little more heated, and Baekhyun let go of the large hand in favor of reaching to wrap his own around Chanyeol’s neck while the giant brought his now free hand to rest on the small of Baekhyun’s back. 

Their kiss continued to deepen, and their hands began to roam, until a few minutes later when Baekhyun pulled back for a breath. “I’ve been reading stories about us,” he suddenly blurted out. 

“What?” said Chanyeol with a confused expression. 

“Never mind,” Baekhyun said as he swung his leg over Chanyeol so he was on his knees and straddling the giant’s lap. Mentally thanking all the fictional Baekhyuns he’d spent the last few weeks reading about for guiding him through this process step by step, real life Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol while simultaneously rolling his hips against Chanyeol’s lap. When the giant let out the deepest and most contented groan, Baekhyun wrapped his arms tighter around Chanyeol’s neck and grinned into the kiss. “So it does work, huh?”

Chanyeol’s hands found their way to the smaller’s hips where they gripped tightly. “Yeah, Baek. That definitely works.” 

After another few minutes of making out while casually grinding against his best friend’s rapidly hardening cock, Baekhyun decided to try another one of the tricks he’d been reading about. As he lightly pulled the dark hairs on the back of the giant’s neck, Baekhyun snaked his other delicate hand down Chanyeol’s chest and torso before resting it directly above the other’s crotch. Thinking to himself that intentionally touching another man’s dick with sexual intention, clothed or not, was really the point of no return, and then thinking, “Fuck it. I like this,” Baekhyun began to palm at Chanyeol’s bulge through his sweatpants. 

What Baekhyun didn’t expect was Chanyeol to quickly grab hold of his hand to stop his actions. “Baek, are you sure you want to do this right now?” asked a worried Chanyeol as he pulled back from the kiss and bit his swollen lower lip. “Like, you aren’t going to regret this and want to go back to just being friends tomorrow, right? I don’t think I could deal with that, Baek. I’ve waited so long for you. You turned me down before, and then everything with her, and then this last year I’ve just been left wondering about what could be, and Baek, I don’t want this to just be for now. I want all of you, Baekhyunnie.”

At that confession, Baekhyun rolled his hips even more aggressively to make Chanyeol fully aware of how much he wanted this too. “Park Chanyeol. I turned you down before because I was a coward. And I waited so long over this last year because I was a coward who was coming to terms with my cowardliness, but I promise you, you can have all of me now, and I have no plans of taking that back any time soon.” Then the smaller leaned in for another heated kiss before letting his thin lips wander across Chanyeol’s jawline to his protruding ear where he nibbled and whispered, “And I can promise you, I’m harder right now than I ever was with Taeyeon noona, and all you’ve done is touch my hips and let me sit on your lap.”

In response, Chanyeol gripped the smaller man’s waist even tighter and shifted their positions so Baekhyun was lying on the couch as the giant situated himself between his thighs and hovered over him. “You really are shameless, aren’t you? In what universe do you think I’d want to hear you say her name when we’re in the middle of this?” Chanyeol said as he lowered his hips to grind against Baekhyun’s while simultaneously attacking the singer’s long pale neck with an open mouth.

Baekhyun laughed between breathless moans. “I said you were better, you idiot. I’m complimenting you.”

“I know I’m better. You don’t have to say it. I mean, have you looked at me?”

The smaller opened his eyes again and looked at Chanyeol’s face for a long moment. “You really are handsome,” he said as he traced his fingers along the giant’s plump lips. “But these ears,” Baekhyun teased as he pulled Chanyeol in for another kiss by the ears. 

“Ow. Bastard,” said Chanyeol between kisses. 

“Yeah, yeah. You love me,” said Baekhyun cheekily.

Chanyeol paused again and broke into another one of his adoring stares. “I really do, Baekhyunnie.” He broke his stare with a kiss filled with love and passion. Baekhyun shuddered as Chanyeol’s warm hands reached beneath the hem of his t-shirt and began to climb up his stomach. The smaller pulled back from the kiss to allow Chanyeol to completely remove both their shirts before latching onto Baekhyun’s slender neck again. Chanyeol traced open-mouthed kisses from his neck to his collarbones before stopping to kiss each pink nipple. Baekhyun gasped in response to his gentle touches as Chanyeol continued to move down his abdomen, licking, sucking, and biting along the way. 

When he reached the waistband of the smaller’s sweatpants, Chanyeol placed a kiss just below the man’s navel before looking up and pleading for permission. Baekhyun’s quick nod was all the affirmation he needed to pull the elastic down his legs before tossing the sweatpants and underwear aside. While seeing each other’s naked bodies was nothing shocking to two men who had spent the last five years sharing a living space, viewing Baekhyun’s bare form in this context—so vulnerable and exposed and available for Chanyeol—brought misty tears to the giant’s eyes. Everything about Baekhyun was so so beautiful, and he had waited so long for this moment.

“Fucking hell, Yeol. Are you crying?” Baekhyun asked as he propped himself up on his elbows. 

“Shut up. No, I’m not,” replied Chanyeol, looking everywhere but at the smaller.

“You giant baby! You really are crying!” Baekhyun laughed and reached up to thread his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair. “Take off your pants. I shouldn’t be the only naked one here.” Baekhyun watched in fondness and amusement as the ungraceful giant struggled to get out of his pants and underwear without falling off the couch. “You’re such an idiot. I don’t know why I love you.” 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened to an unimaginable size and his mouth dropped open. “What did you say?” 

“You heard me,” replied Baekhyun as he bit his lip and dropped to his knees on the floor in front of the couch. “I want to try something,” he said as he positioned himself between Chanyeol’s knees and looked up with a face full of pure seduction. 

Chanyeol threw his head back against the couch as soon as Baekhyun took hold of the base of his cock and began to apply kitten licks to the tip. “Fuck, Baek. I can’t believe any of this is happening.”

Baekhyun giggled and crinkled his nose saying, “I can’t believe I don’t hate the way you taste. I’m so fucking gay,” before taking the whole head into his mouth. He flattened his tongue to lick the underside and hollowed his cheeks all at once. Chanyeol’s body jerked, and he gently pushed Baekhyun off by the shoulders.

“You’ve got to stop that, or it’s going to be game over.” 

Baekhyun grinned devilishly. “I’m good, aren’t I? And this is my first time giving a blowjob, too! Damn. I can pick up anything.”

“Eh. You’re pretty incredible, but it’s my turn now.” Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun back onto the couch and returned him to their earlier position. Trailing kisses from his jawline down to his navel once again, Chanyeol dodged Baekhyun’s raging hard-on to instead bite and suck at the smaller man’s hipbones. After sucking a few distinct marks into Baekhyun’s inner thighs and being rewarded with some high-pitched moans, Chanyeol finally turned his attention to the leaking cock in front of his face. Without any further hesitation, he took the whole thing into his mouth from tip to hilt. He traced his tongue up and down Baekhyun’s cock as he bobbed his head in time to the smaller man’s moans. 

“Oh my god. Cha-Chanyeol! Chanyeol, stop!” Baekhyun writhed as he tried to cope with the waves of pleasure that were starting in his dick and coursing through his body. 

Chanyeol smirked and as he sucked off with a loud popping sound. “Get on my level, Byun.”

Baekhyun reached down and guided the giant back up by his neck in for another kiss. “How do you want to do this?” he asked. 

“How do you want to do this?” asked Chanyeol in return. 

“I have some ideas. Do you have supplies?” 

Chanyeol nodded and blinked with his mouth open. “I’ll do whatever you want me to, Baek.”

“Go get the stuff,” said Baekhyun with a smile. As Chanyeol stood up to head to the bathroom, Baekhyun reached up and smacked his ass. “Dammit, Yeol. Your poor nonexistent ass.”

When Chanyeol returned, he placed a condom and a bottle of strawberry flavored lube on the table next to their long forgotten beers. “So strawberry, huh? When did you buy this?” asked Baekhyun.

“The day after I met you in the elevator and you dropped your bag,” replied Chanyeol. 

“Why, Yeol?” asked Baekhyun, although he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

“Because I wanted it to smell like you when I jerked off,” answered the giant as he stared at the smaller as if he were daring him to say something.

“You’re a fucking creep, you know that, right?” said Baekhyun.

“I’m okay with it.” Chanyeol grinned again as he kissed the smaller. “But no really. How are we doing this? I’ll bottom if you want me to. I’ve never tried that, but I’ll do anything you want me to.”

“What I want is for you to take your giant fingers, coat them in that strawberry lube, and stick them in my ass. And when I’m stretched out enough, I want you to fuck me hard,” said Baekhyun as he licked his lips while staring up at Chanyeol with innocent puppy dog eyes. 

The giant squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath for what seemed like an eternity. “Byun Baekhyun, are you trying to kill me?” he asked when he finally exhaled and opened his eyes. “How can one human be so sexy and so cute and so beautiful all at once? I think you’re the devil or something,” he added as he spread lube onto three fingers and reached behind the smaller’s plump ass and spread his cheeks to find his sensitive hole.  
“Is this the way you—ah—always imagined this would be?” asked Baekhyun as Chanyeol gently worked him open with his fingers. 

“Baekhyunnie, this is one thousand times better than I ever imagined,” answered Chanyeol as he leaned down to kiss his best friend to distract him from the stretch of the third finger. “Have you fingered yourself before?”

“Ye—Yeah,” answered Baekhyun between gasps. 

“Is that why you bought the strawberry lube?” asked the giant as he curled his fingers in search of the smaller man’s prostate. 

“Mmhm,” moaned Baekhyun with his eyes squeezed shut. However, his body jolted and his eyes sprang open as he let out a shout when Chanyeol succeeded in his quest.

“Bingo!” said the larger man with a grin.

“Do that again!” demanded a breathless Baekhyun. 

“In due time, Baekkie. All in due time,” said Chanyeol as he removed his fingers and reached for the condom. He rolled it on, and Baekhyun helped him coat it in the strawberry lube.

“It really does smell good, doesn’t it?” said Baekhyun as he sniffed his hand. Chanyeol nodded and watched as the tip of Baekhyun’s tongue darted out and licked at his slender and graceful fingers. “Channie, it’s really sweet! Try it!” exclaimed the tiny male as he held his hand in front of the giant’s face. Chanyeol grabbed his delicate wrist and guided each finger into his mouth. Strawberry flavor aside, getting to suck on these perfect fingers was just another one of Chanyeol’s wildest fantasies coming to life. 

Baekhyun laughed as he watched the giant get off on playing with his hands. “You are such a pervert, Park Chanyeol.” 

“Only for you, Baek,” was the response he received. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Creep,” said Baekhyun with an eye-smile. “We’re doing this my way, right? Park your ass down right here, Park,” he added as he tapped the couch. “Jongdae wasn’t too far off the mark with his little comment about your scooter earlier.”

“Please don’t ever say that name again when we’re about to have sex,” said Chanyeol as he helped Baekhyun position himself on top of his lap.

“What? Jongdae? What’s wrong with his name?” replied a smirking Baekhyun as he guided the tip of Chanyeol’s cock inside with one hand, and laced the fingers of the other with the giant’s own.

Chanyeol held his breath for a second to compose himself as Baekhyun’s tight heat enveloped him before replying, “On the top of the list of things I don’t want to think about when I’m trying to make love to you is that mother fucker’s creepy cat face.”

Baekhyun winced as he dealt with the stretch. “Be nice. We all know you’re the real creep here. You’re so in love with me. You’re basically a stalker,” he said as he rolled his hips experimentally. When the sting finally seemed bearable, Baekhyun increased his pace and began to bounce up and down alternately. 

Chanyeol groaned at the movement and started to meet Baekhyun’s hips on their downward motion with his own upward thrusts. “Can you blame me? You’re like a fucking god or something.”

Baekhyun’s arms moved to cling to the giant’s shoulders for support when one of Chanyeol’s thrusts found that spot inside him once again. He let out another whining moan and temporarily lost control of his legs. Chanyeol took that opportunity to shift their positions and lay the smaller down on his back once more. Finding his place between Baekhyun’s legs, the giant reentered the smaller and set a new pace of quickly fucking into his tight hole.

“Seriously, Baek. You’re perfect,” said Chanyeol as he reached between them to pump the smaller’s aching cock. 

Baekhyun couldn’t form words aside from moans, a few “fucks,” and a repeated chorus of different syllables taken from Chanyeol’s name, but he did manage to pull the giant down by the neck for a long, heated kiss right before he came with a shudder into Chanyeol’s hand and onto their chests. In response to Baekhyun’s blissed out expression and the corresponding clenching around his own cock, Chanyeol followed immediately after, collapsing onto the smaller after riding out his orgasm and burying his face into his slender neck. 

After their breathing evened out, Baekhyun found himself filtering his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair once again. “I really do love you, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol pushed himself on his elbows to gaze at Baekhyun’s face. “I love you, too, Baekhyunnie. So so so much,” he said before leaning in for another kiss.  
_____

The next day, Baekhyun and Chanyeol walked into the practice room to go over the new choreography for the fast approaching comeback joking around and acting as normal as ever. It wasn’t until Jongdae tossed Baekhyun a bottle of painkillers and said, “Fictional Baekhyun always needs these the next day,” that the two even looked uncomfortable. The painkillers comment left the ever quick-witted Baekhyun bright red speechless and Chanyeol opening and closing his mouth like a confused fish gaping for water. Jongdae cackled, Kyungsoo grinned, Sehun threw his hands in the air and said, “Yehet!” and the other members all laughed at the two idiots’ embarrassment.


End file.
